Presidential Elections
Why should I become president? A president is an elected leader that should embody “the spirit of the nation” for the nation itself and the world. Having the role of chief public representative includes personifying the continuity and legitimacy of the state, as well as exercising the political powers, functions and duties granted to you. What military powers does the president have? As a leader of the military forces you can choose which countries should be treated as enemies and at what time the army should march into a region to conquer it. It is also in your power to propose and sign peace treaties as well as mutual-protection pacts. What are the other executive powers of the president? As the head of state you can influence citizens’ lives with your proposals and decisions. Therefore, you are the one who can propose a trading embargo when you find it fit. Also, a region's development is in your hands. It is up to you to decide which regions should benefit from better health care. A higher quality hospital will certainly bring many citizens to a region that holds it. You may also give citizens a greater sense of security by proposing the installment of a Defense System in their region. What duties does the president have? Maybe the most important and challenging task for a president is to collaborate with Congress. That's because in V1 almost all the laws that a president can propose depend on Congress’s approval. Besides this, as a public representative you must look after the life of your citizens. As president you have the ability to talk to the masses so that you may have easy contact with each of your citizens. When the economy needs it, it is your duty to vote for setting a new citizen fee and also a minimum wage to ensure your citizens a high quality of life. Don't forget to make sure that the country you rule always has enough money in the budget. You can do this by voting on decisions that concern changing the taxes or making donations from your country treasury. Rule your country with intelligence and justice. If your country’s citizens start to think that you are no longer wanted as the living national symbol of the state, then they will let their congressmen know and you risk impeachment. What do you have to do to become president (requirements)? # First of all candidates need to be a candidate for the presidential elections. What do they have to do for that ? ## They need to unlock presidential feature by reaching experience level 14 or by acquiring Unlock features pack. ## They need to be a party member ## They need to be endorsed by the president of their party ### The party they are member of must be one of the top 5 parties (by number of members) that endorsed a citizen for presidency OR ### They also need to receive support from a president of one of the top 5 parties (by number of members) that endorsed a citizen for presidency # Once they have completed all the four requirements for becoming a candidate, they will also need to win the election in order to become country president How do elections take place? On the fifth day of each month, the presidential elections take place in eRepublik. You will need to visit the voting polls in order to see the list of the five presidential candidates from your country. It is there that you can place your vote (if your experience level is at least 6) as your mind (or heart) tells you to. Category:Politics